


Mine

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt follows Karen home from the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine. This takes place after season 2. So don't read if you don't want spoilers.

It's raining again. That seems to be their thing. This time though it's different. She knows his secret and she's told him she needs time. Time to think. Time to adjust. Time to deal. But he followed her home that night from the paper wanting and needing to know she was safe. She stops in front of her steps. The same steps where they had made out like a couple of teenagers. No. She couldn't let her mind go there. Couldn't remember how safe she felt. How his kisses made her feel alive. Made her forget what she had done. She waits and takes a deep breath. The rain has soaked her hair and made her clothes cling to her. It's a warm rain but she still shivers. 

"You can come out. I know you're there." She doesn't have to wait long for him to come into view. He's dressed in street clothes. He's drenched too. His hair clings to his forehead. He looks like her Matt. No she can't think like that. He's not her's and she's not his. He stands there not sure what to say. He finally settles for "You were there late tonight. I wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"I told you I needed time." She tries to stand firm. To make him think that his worrying about her doesn't touch her heart. 

"I know. I wasn't going to bother you. Just make sure you got into your building and then I was going to leave." He takes a step closer to her. 

"I don't want you to follow me. I don't want you to worry about me." She takes a step back. 

"Why? Why does it bother you so much that I want to make sure you're safe?" This time he stayed in place. 

"I'm told you Matt. I am NOT yours to protect!" The words come out harsher than she intended. She sees the pain and hurt on his face and almost reaches out to him. 

Before she can do that or anything else he has closed the distance and she is in his arms. "Oh I remember. Now I need you to remember and know two things. One. Remember what I've told you since we met. I WILL keep you safe." He pauses and let's his hand flex on her back. He's looking right into her eyes. She's trying to remember to breath. To not be effected by his words. She swallows and asks. "What's the second thing?"

"That you ARE mine to protect." His lips close over her's. This is not a kiss like any of the others. This kiss is hard and possessive. A marking of sorts. He's marking her as his. Letting her know that she's not alone. She has him. Always. He finally pulls back and releases her. She almost stumbles and catches herself. 

"I need to go."

"Why?" 

"Because if I don't I'm going to kiss you again. And this time if you invite me upstairs, I'll go."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Karen. You asked for time. I'm trying to give that to you. I'm not very good at being noble. But I don't want you to do something in the heat of the moment that you'll regret in the morning. I'll be here if you decide that you want to be with me." He reaches out and touches her face like he did the night he rescued her and the others. Finally his hand drops and he turns and walks away. 

Karen watches him go. Knowing two things. One. Frank was right. She's in love. And two. She still has a secret.


End file.
